Hacked: Reality's Aspiration::::: A Minecraft Mods Fanfiction
by DrAquafresh
Summary: Welcome to Minecraft, with mods. But Axel Kellner isn't making any reviews, oh no, in fact, he literally gets to live the experience. By accidentally disregarding a simple error message on his PC, 17 year old Axel Kellner is sucked into the ever-so-popular sensation, Minecraft. And with Mob Talker included with various others, what could possibly happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hacked: **_Reality's Aspiration_**

Hey guys! It's DrAquafresh! :D

**Anyways, I was reading plenty of Minecraft fanfiction, but none of them mention mods, and I want to see one with Mob Talker. But since there aren't any, I decided, why not make one? So, here it is, the most cheesy title you will ever see, Hacked: Reality's Aspiration. Forgot to mention, I'm doing this on my phone, so wish me luck!**

My name is Axel Kellner, and I have a pretty insane story to tell. And it has to do with, guess what? Yeah, Minecraft. Everything that happened seemed like a dream, and I kind of wish I could go back, but so far I haven't been able to recollect and reenact the according events, granted I have tried many times, but I will continue to try as hard as I can. So for now, I will simply re-explain the events as they happened, and I will try my best to make everything clear.

I had just gotten home from school, and I was rather happy and excited because it was the last day, and as far as I was concerned, I'd be able to go home and get on Minecraft, and be able to enjoy all the mods that I had. With Forge loaded up, I was able to run an absurd amount of modifications at once. To be precise, I had 53 enabled at the moment, and just a few to mention would be Mob Talker, Backpacks, Galacticraft, Little Maids, Harbitore Air Craft Mod, Too Many Items, Crayfish's furniture Mod, etc. As you can deduce, I had waaaaaaaaaay too many mods. I even had Mo' Mobs Mod. It's quite extensive.

Regardless, I had arrived home, and I made my way immediately into the computer room. When it came to coming home on the last day of school, I was always fully intent on spending g an all-nighter. However, this night would be an exception, because I was exhausted, but I still wanted to relish in the joy of a comfortable, fluffy bed, and my Chiapom Lily sleeping by my side. It wasn't dark though, and I didn't want to take a nap, so I went straight to the computer room.

I pressed the power button on my PC's tower, and looked at my screen with glee as it turned on, whim to my every command. I pressed my profile icon, and was greeted with a picture of Nekomata Hatsune Miku. Which of course was always impossible to explain to my parents. I waited for steam and Skype, and did everything according to my routine. I thought about checking out Star made, but after further contemplation, I decided to play Minecraft instead. But as I hit the new launcher button, I got an error message that popped up warning of an unknown virus. I disregarded it, and proceeded to play anyways.

After playing for hours on end, and with my parents sound asleep, I decided to make one more new world, and then head to bed, it was already one AM in the morning, anyways. But then, that's when everything changed. I am extremely intelligent, going by the fact that the teachers at my school swear I'm a genius via calling me "Extremely bright". I took these comments at face value, and refined them as I wished. So when my entire screen lit up blue, I knew exactly what was happening... Mostly, anyways. First, I felt a mental detachment from my body, I could identify this easily because of my experience in Wake Induced Lucid Dreams (this is a real fact, look it up at World of Lucid , or something like that. Then look along the facts of WILDs, its pretty interesting.) And then it was my physical body that followed.

After opening my eyes for a few seconds, I realized I was falling... And fast. I was on a crash-course to the hard, blocky ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to die, but that did absolutely nothing to help curb my fear. I had fire coming from behind me, and it was freaking scary because it hurt... A lot. I did my best to check my inventory and everything else, but everything I tried to do was practically useless, because my mind was ablaze with the signals of burning and imminent death. When I was but a few feet from the ground, I gently closed my eyes and let whatever came to pass, come to pass. And then... Blackness.

_p.s. I don't think the mentioning of that site breaks any rules, I just want people to know where they can look it up. But if it does violate anything moderators, please let me know. And I will edit it out as soon as I can, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! DrAquafresh again! :D_

**So, I've discovered that I can still copy and paste then upload the documents via my phone, so I'm actually using a note program. Hopefully everything will work out!**

My eyes were groggy, and I could barely move. What happened earlier flashed like horrifying memories in my head, which was still pounding and resounding in my skull with ungenerous pain. I clearly remember falling, and extremely fast at that. And now I'm remembering that I am stuck I Minecraft. Did I respawn? I didn't think so, if falling from that height is how I got in, I could only assume that it would also be my respawn point.

I barely lifted my eyes, as the pain, undiverged by yesterdays happenings, was still prominent. I flexed my fingers, and my toes, then my foot, and entire hands. You know that slightly painful yet weak-muscled feeling after a part of your goes to sleep? Like that, but the stings were actually painful, quite painful. I could only just open my eyes to observe my surroundings.

I shifted my gaze to my body and my hands, as well as my feet, and everything looked normal. It wasn't blocky or anything, which was a good sign. I couldn't help but notice that I was laying in a Minecraft bed, and I obviously hadn't moved there myself. I looked around my body, and while I was in a lot of pain, I didn't have any cuts, or bruises, or scars or anything similar, so I'd assume that I was full on my hearts. I tried doing various movements with my hands and poked myself in various places, but no inventory popped. Finally, I tried just willing it to pop up, and Poof! A 2D image surfaced in my vision, it appeared as though it was floating in mid-air.

I put my finger up to it, and I was able to interact with it normally, I thought to myself that this had a kind of Sword Art Online feel to it, as far as the interactive GUI went. Now that I could see that, I willed it to disappear, and it did. I did the same thing for the hearts and food GUI, but this didn't float, it was just on the edge of my vision where it would usually be In-game, basically, it seemed as though only I could see my hearts and food, but others could see my inventory. But I only had my assumptions to go on.

Gazing about the room, I noticed it was a sort of crude shack, with only the bare necessities. The double bed I was laying in, a cobblestone furnace in The corner, and a crafting table right next to it. A large chest lay close to the bed, and the door was a couple blocks away. Generally, it was a 16x16 cottage with one window and a few torches. Most of the pain had eased away by now, and I was getting some feeling back. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard the door creak open. I looked that way reluctantly, only to see a Creeper walk in, and when it looked at me, it hissed and walked my way. My only thought? I'm screwed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So it would seem to that I am getting craptons of reviews from people, mostly guests though :P some have been questions and some have been conceived with constructive criticism in mind. And anyways, to me 53 mods is a lot, so if you have more, that's great, and I'm welcome to hear all about, but don't insult me about it -.-**

**On another note, here's answers to some of your questions!**

**Jefterminecrafte - yeah, don't see why not, and I'll have to consider OC entries.**

**Mike4764189 - the mods will be brought in in later chapters, and I don't think all of the ones I have will be mentioned.**

**Shield blade assassin - Mob Talker is actually a core element in this, so I should come in in the next few chapters or so.**

**Shaw fujikawa - yeah, but too many have stuff like that is used, so I wanted a character that could quickly analyze situations, kinda like me. And yeah, I thought the beginning was generic but I needed something to get it off the ground.**

**TO DAH STOOOOORRRRRRYYYY! :D**

I saw it, that screwed up pig texture that became the green terror that is the bane of all Minecrafters. I couldn't move much, and I couldn't think completely efficiently. I thought that this was it, I'd lose all my hearts and it would just so happen that this was on some messed up hardcore mode. The more I thought about it, the freakier it got. All I could hear was the pit-pat of the four feet of the Creeper. It came closer, ever so closer, and any minute now it would explode, and I would be doomed. It was right next to me, looked me in the eye, I was prepared to go down, but not without looking death square in the eye. But... Nothing happened.

I looked at it, and it looked at me, it didn't explode or anything. It just looked curious. Only then did I think to realize that I was not from here! I didn't have that customary blocky appearance or anything, perhaps its coding is screwed up? Maybe it couldn't recognize my entity. Whatever the reason, it didn't explode. It turned its head and gestured the direction to my left. I barely turned my head that direction , and noticed a red vial. Upon further inspection, I realized it was a health potion. Had the Creeper put it there? Or was this Steve's place? But if technically on Minecraft, you ARE Steve, does he even exist? Does that mean I'm Steve? These were all the questions that I had running through my head, making the killer headache I just noticed I had that much worse.

I lugged my arm over to the side where it was, and that alone made me get that weird tingle go throughout my arm. Whatever happened to me, it took a really long time to get over it. And from the looks of things, it looked like this wonderful red liquid would help in a good extension. After I managed to grab it, I popped off the cork top and chugged it down. It tasted awful. Even worse than grapefruit, and no matter how many times I try grapefruit it still tastes revolting. However, it DID do its job. Most of the pain. Was relieved from my body, and a few cuts and bruises I noticed had disappeared. I was ready to get up, and figure out exactly what was up.

I brought my body up, and looked at the Creeper. "Are you able to talk?" I asked. It was more a prompt to see if it was friendly, but there was only one way to figure that out. However considering the fact that I wasn't dead yet was more than enough to convince me that it was friendly. All I heard was a couple hisses in reply. "Alright then," I began, "Are you able to understand my speech? If so, move to the right three times and then to the left twice." Funnily enough, it complied! I observed its four little feet scuttle to the left, and then to the right, just as I had asked it to. But that's the problem, as overjoyed as I was, I couldn't help but notice that there isn't a single mod out there that I know of that gives Creepers access to higher level thinking skills, such as recognition of speech and commands. The more I ran it through, the more it made sense. I just got sucked into my PC, so that's the least of my worries.

I gently rose and said, "well, I guess we can be friends then. If you can understand my speech, that's good enough." It hissed in reply. I abstractedly shuffled over to a mirror, which I assumed was from MrCrayfish's mod. ( later I found out that that wasn't the case). And overlooked myself in the mirror, I looked just like I did in real life. Dark brown medium length hair that went ever-so-slightly over my left eye. My silver rectangular Ray-Ban glasses. I still had on my slim boot cut Helix brand jeans, as well as a white T-shirt that slight poked out from my purple, thin, loose thermal hoodie with a hood that, when drawn fully up, covered the top half of my face and cloaked the rest in shadow, with the exception of my mouth. A lot like Assassin's Creed, in fact. To top it off, I was wearing a light blue belt with dark purple tony hawks on it. As well as some random high-top shoes whose brand I couldn't remember for the life of me.

I felt around myself a bit, making sure everything was real and some super-intensive lucid dream, everything checked out alright, so now I know where I stand. After pondering it for a few minutes, I came to this conclusion: I was sucked into Minecraft, normally that would be one's dream, but considering the fact I fell from a high height, and at tremendous velocity, not to mention the burns and who knows what other injuries, I was knocked out after hitting what I assume was the ground. After which, I woke up in a shack someplace with no recognition of where I was, and just to so lovingly add to the mix, I had a Creeper stalking me. It's a lot to take in. I looked outside, just as the sun was being set, and I realized that more zombies and skeletons were spawning than usual. I looked to the Creeper, then to the chest, and back at the small horde of mobs that began to gather. Tonight was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**More author's answers! ^^**

**Jefterminecrafte - like I said before, that's incredibly debatable, simply because if I just add people's OC's left and right, it'd ruin Axel's main character-ness XD I may be able to do a secondary story, kind of like Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender. But that's a MAYBE. I'll think about it.**

**drakstaHL - whoa! One question please XD but I'll answer them all as a special occasion. I get my ideas just from my imagination, I think of a story, put it on paper ( or notes in this case), and publish it. It just kinda comes to me ^^. NO! You may NOT use Axel Kellner in any fan fiction or fictional story altogether, Axel is a trademark character, and as such he will be featured in every Fanfic I make in The future. I'll try to upload one chapter at least every week, and yes, I do play Dark Souls. Don't have Dark Souls 2 yet though :\**

By the time the zombies and the rest of the mobs were moving this way, I already had two iron swords and some iron armor equipped. I had opened the chest and saw all of the respective items in sprite form. As soon as I picked them up and squished them (more out of curiosity), they disappeared with a Pop! I was startled for a second, then I realized it must be in my inventory. Sure enough, the iron items I had just squashed was in my inventory. I moved them with my finger to the toolbar slot, and instantly the sword popped onto my left side. I did the same with the other, it popped on my right side, and when I moved the armor to the armory window, it popped as well on me. Funnily enough, as well as pretty freaking cool, was the armor and weapons looked like equipment from Earth, not the customary 2D blocky structures. While doing this, I realized that the Creeper couldn't see the HUD that was my inventory, because it walked right through it to get to me in curiosity.

After this was done, I moved my head towards the window, and the Creeper did the same, as soon as it set eyes on the horde of creatures, it ran to a corner and stayed there. So much for having a battle compatriot. All the training I had was based off of my self defense martial arts class, which one, I hadn't been there in a while, and two, I was only a blue belt. So I was advanced, but not like a master or anything. In fact, I heavily doubted I'd be able to take two on at once, MAYBE three. But what else could I do? With that, I made sure my armor was tight. It was comprised of a breastplate and a backplate linked on The sides with leather strips, the pauldrons were banded, think of a mix between a roman legionnaire's armor and a Knight's armor. There wasn't quite a stack in the chest, I decided to conserve what iron ingots were in the chest so that I could use them for tools. In fact, there was quite a lot of supplies in the chest, in including potions, wood, a crafting table, sticks, a couple furnaces, and for whatever reason, a rocket from Galacticraft.

After everything was equipped and I had a couple potions in my inventory, I halfheartedly opened the wooden door and briskly stepped out. Immediately, four arrows whizzed by me, two zombies were coming from the left, and a spider pounced on me from above.

The sheer weight of the spider mixed with armor I was wearing caused me to slam into the ground almost immediately, and pain was racking through my body. I managed to throw my right leg out and under myself to get out of the way of those menacing fangs. Unsuccessfully, I might add. It successfully grazed my thigh, but the wound wasn't deep enough to hurt significantly. Its revolting head went straight for my torso, but the same fang that hit my thigh cracked and shattered to pieces because of the impact and sturdiness of my iron armor, granted it now had a crack in it. I took this opportunity to kick it in two of its five eyes, causing it to reel back, after which I charged and jumped while pulling out the blade on my left, and sticking it straight into its skull, it shriveled up, spit out some disgusting green liquid, and perished. I had no time to think, as soon as I brought my off-hand weapon into action, I got stuck with an arrow in my right shoulder blade. Not enough to disable my right arm, but enough to make me cry out it agony, movies made this so much more trivial-seeming.

I turned around just in time to deflect an arrow with the flat of my blade, and then charge to the direction of the skeletons, there was four, and if I didn't take out the archers, it'd be incredibly harder to fight the zombies. I jumped and managed to cut two of them down, with my swords fully extended on my right and left, making a perfect slice in their mid-sections. But because of the jump, I rather unceremoniously got stuck with an arrow in my left thigh and another right next to the one in my right shoulder.

During this time, the zombies had enough time to catch up, I managed to spin on my heel and cut the first one down, however the other managed a glancing blow on my back. The armor protected me, but just barely, and lower and he would have sliced just below my waist. I sheathed my left weapon, and grabbed the zombie's arm, and spun it around so it was in front of me and I was directly behind it, I observed as two skeleton arrows pierced its brain, and I finished the job by thrusting the blade with all of my might into its back, ending it instantly.

Now all that was left were the archers. I charged full speed, but with caution, I serpentined just enough to prevent three arrows from striking me square in the chest, waist, and head. I pulled the off-hand blade out as I did a 180 degree turn and impaled them both with my iron swords. They crackled to the ground, and I noticed one had dropped his bow. So I picked it up. Its durability was horrific, I'd maybe get ten shots out of it, if that. And I had 17 arrows to use.

Believing I had finished my duty, I walked back to the house, but as I was about halfway there, I heard an enraged howl. An evil Werewolf? But then, I remembered something. Mo' Mobs Mod was active...


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooooooo... It appears as though I didn't get any questions this time around, oh well :(**

**But hey, at least mob talker will come to light in the next few chapters or so!.. Oops...**

I didn't make it another step, I had to roll immediately to my left before a menacing claw struck at my back. I quickly spun around just in time to see what was not a Werewolf, but rather a Chaos Wolf. The large, burly looking wolves in Mo' Mobs that tended to attack you at night in packs of three to five. From my vantage point, I could make out four of them. I was so distracted by the surprise, I didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way of two incoming Chaos Wolves on my right. Both of them latched onto my left arm and pulled me down. I barely managed to keep a grip on my left blade I had recently pulled out. Pain was screaming up my arm and into my brain. I wanted to give up, to just respawn and come back, but I didn't want to take the coward's way out.

In light of this, with a new renewed vigor, I pushed on. Attempting to mentally ignore the agony in my arm and shoulder, And threw them off. I jumped back up and nicked the Chaos Wolf closest to me. In response, it pounced on me, and remembering several movies, I thrust my blade straight up in the air, and watched slightly nauseated as it thrashed on the blade, and then stopped. I was slightly paralyzed in horror, the sight of killing, despite it being Minecraft, wasn't kind to my mind. Skeletons and Zombies are one thing, and fluffy creatures are another.

I didn't get out of my self-inflicted stun lock in time, because the other wolf pounced on me as well, gashing my left eye and further damaging my armor. I could still see out of my left eye, thank goodness, but the blood that trickled down stung. I looked at my hearts a split second, and noticed that I had three and a half left, I was getting a bit concerned. I was engaged in a grappling match with the Chaos Wolf, each of us writhing for control of the upper hand. After a couple of minutes (which felt like hours), I managed to get on top of it, and with my eyes closed, I thrust my blade into its face, impaling its eye. The thought of what it would look like appalled me, so I kept my eyes closed as I rose. Bad mistake. As soon as I was standing, I was charged at again. I felt rage building inside me, but I'm a nice guy and its incredibly difficult to get me angry, so I knew to keep my anger in check. Granted it'd give a boost, but I didn't want risk making a mistake. I simply waited for the pounce the other two did, but was greeted with an unfriendly tackle to my gut, sending me flying back. I gazed at my GUI, two hearts left. I immediately sound back up to my feet, unintentionally slicing it with my blades. And charged me again, but I expected it, and jumped, slicing all down its back, killing it.

I was now face-to-face with the last Chaos Wolf. Or face-to-snout I should say. I was ready to fight it, but something flashed in the corner of my eye, sending the Chaos Wolf tumbling through the air, slamming its back on a rocky outcrop, I couldn't tell if it was fatal or not. I looked that direction, barely in time to roll forward before I was impaled by an enormous stinger. It was a scorpion. A giant scorpion. It scuttled disgustingly my way, I was revved, and I was angry, I took care and sliced its tail right off, before it struck me. In was getting tired of this, sick and tired of fighting, so I decided to let go and let my rage give me a much needed pick-me-up. I yelled as loud as I could, "I am SICK OF THIS CRAP!". And like a broken valve that had popped off, I unleashed everything I had, adrenaline pumping and mental state on full-on annihilation. I charged, and did an inhuman jump onto its back perfectly, I was scraped by something, but I didn't care. My pummel bashed on its carapace-defended back, cracking its armor. I repeatedly thrusted both blades into its spine until it stopped wriggling, I had a half of a heart left, blood almost made my eyes close, and I was utterly exhausted.

I didn't know how much time passed, and I didn't care. I shifted my gaze over to where the wolf had been pummeled onto the outcrop, and looked at it intently, and then I noticed it was breathing, but barely. I crawled over to it, and I had no clue how long it took, but I made it. I was looking at it straight in the eye, it did the same. Me and the Chaos Wolf were gazing at each other, a mutual understanding of the pain and fatigue we both felt. I didn't what to do, so I opened my pack, and I realized... I HAD TWO INSTANT HEALTH POTIONS!

I was disgusted at myself and ecstatic all at the same time. I chugged the first one down, immediately the cuts I suffered, and the pain and fatigue I felt were all gone, but I still had a few bloody nicks. I was at seven hearts, I was getting ready to drink the second, but I looked at the Chaos Wolf again. She was beautiful... I could tell it was a female because she was smaller and seemed more agile, it also didn't have guy wolf parts, so yeah. I looked to my potion, and back to the snow white Chaos Wolf. She was in as much pain and agony as I was... I couldn't fight over my kindred nature, I walked over to her, and slipped the red liquid into her mouth, her fluffy tail began to move, I was filled to the brim with happiness and joy, I now had a companion that would stay with me for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no! No questions! D:**

**Anyways, I originally planned on introducing mob talker but it kinda took a different turn. But don't worry my fellow fans! I shall accommodate!**

I stood up cautiously, as did the Chaos Wolf. I walked back into the house, and waited a few seconds. She glared at me, the wolf, and then pattered her way in with me. She had this tension about her, I also noticed her fur was slowly becoming more black. Intrigued about this, I looked around the little 16 x 16 shack and rifled through a nearby bookshelf. I was searching for a while, and didn't find anything, as I walked to the counter to assess my situation and eat something, I felt a wet nudge against my hand. I looked down to my left side, slightly startled, and recognized my wolf, with grayish fur now, as the white was darkening, with a book in her mouth titled, "Seasonal Changes of the Crag Fox" I gently grabbed it, half expecting her to play tug-of-war, but she didn't.

I skimmed through the pages, I was unsure of the book's accuracy because my new companion definitely didn't look like a fox, much less a fox that would favor rocky hills, or crags, of course. But I picked up out the corner of my eye as I was flipping the pages a segment labeled "Similar Seasonal Changes for Wolf-Like Species." As such, I read it, and it really wasn't a big section. Just a small excerpt. And this is what it said, "Depending on base power levels, Chaos Wolves tend to have varying color schemes. Emotions, season, and most usually power is when the fur brightens. There are three cases that rely on power level, based upon experiences by various sources. We will use the Richardson scaling system, the higher the number the more strength and power one species or variant is capable of producing. Three Chaos Wolf variants exist, the first is the Blue, with a color of bluish steel. Its base R (Richardson) is 50. However they are capable of reaching R150 if chosen, and as such their fur turns orange. The second, a Red Chaos Wolf. With a base power of R100. However they can reach levels of about R300, when this occurs, their fur turns to a yellow color. Third, and last. Is the Black Chaos Wolf. With a base power of R300. And can reach levels of about R500. When this occurs, their fur turns white. There are rumors circulating that some Black Chaos Wolves can exceed R500 and reach R700. However, this has yet to be documented and to is assumed to be merely a rumor, nothing more."

The research went on about the Richardson scale. I can't remember what is was, but I saw something on there with R50k. But I cannot remember for the life of me what it was, and I didn't feel like looking it up again. So, my Chaos Wolf is a Black Chaos Wolf. Makes me curious if she was at R500. Or if she exceeded it then, though she did get hit pretty hard. I ruffled her fur, and said "Thank you.", I then put the book up and flopped down on the comfy bed. I decided not to go out again tonight.

I never actually went to sleep immediately though, I ended up talking with the creeper residing in the shack when I arrived. I had nothing else better to do. I was up for quite a while, devoid of words. Finally, I got up and rummaged through the fridge that was part of MrCrayfish's mod. I spotted three raw fish, five raw beef, and eight raw pork. I'm not a huge fan of steak, I love steak, don't get me wrong, but if I were hungry steak wouldn't be my first thought. I decided on the fish, I've always loved its light, tender taste. I grabbed it and it popped into my inventory, as such I closed the door accordingly, leaving one raw fish in there.

I rummaged through the chest for something ought of use, and found some charcoal. I put one in the furnace and waltzed back to the fridge, grabbing a couple carrots and some tomato's from a mo' food items mod. I considered something, if I wasn't tied to the game directly, perhaps I could manipulate the environment to my liking? I set the tomatoes and carrots on a wood plank block that I assumed was the counter, and pulled out the fish. Like the sword, it was 3D realism! But when I put it in, it was still in sprite form. I looked around for a plate, and realized that Minecraft doesn't have any plates... That's alright though, I have a plate mod, however we didn't have any plates, and the thought of eating a delicious supper on a splintery surface didn't exactly appeal to me, as such, I went to work brainstorming.

I came to a conclusion. If I could make a knife that isn't featured in any of my mods, I'll realize I've got a bit of an edge here. I went to the crafting table and picked up an iron ingot and a stick. I placed them both on the crafting table, but nothing appeared in the crafting table, so I removed them, and said to myself. "I'd be great if I could have a knife of some sort right now." As soon as I finished saying this, I heard a pop! In curiosity, I opened my inventory, and there it was! Not thinking much of it, I complimented myself and took it out. I did the same for a fork, and lo and behold it also appeared. Excited, I ran back to where the blocky 2D carrots and tomato resided, and proceeded to cut it like I would in real life, it went into my inventory and became 3D. With this, I plopped down in a chair by the table, and ate a delicious and healthy Minecraft dinner. Things were beginning to look up.


End file.
